The unexpected journey
by GreenFierro
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by an unknown organization and its up to a condemned Sasuke and a complete stranger to save him One O/C a mash up of characters


An Unexpected journey

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sat in his prison pondering on whether his sudden change of heart was right. After Hashirama rid him of his ill will Sasuke decided that he would turn a new leaf. Putting his new found conviction to use, Sasuke rushed to the battlefield along with the previous Hokage, and joined his 'best friend' in combat. With their combined efforts Naruto and Sasuke managed to push the forces of Obito Uchiha back with ease. As for Madara he was dealt with accordingly by The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

After the war subsided, Sasuke stood trial before the Five Kage for his crimes of attacking the previous Five Kage Summit, and the murder of Danzo Shimura. Sasuke accepted his fate when the Raikage chose to give him the death penalty, but thanks to the efforts of his best friend Naruto Uzumaki he was given life in a Sunagakure prison. Its been a month since then, and he has been sitting here in this cell rotting. His only visitors would be Naruto and Sakura, the only people he thought that actually would accept the fact that he has changed. Sasuke looked up to answer a Sand Jounin calling his name telling him he had a visitor. Sasuke, escorted by the guard, left his cell and walked down the depressing prison corridor, as the other prisons shouted threats his way.

Sasuke as entered the room he noticed the usual barrier put up in the middle of the room to prevent escape, and if that wasn't enough Sasuke also had to be subdued by a partial Cloth Paralysis Jutsu. Sasuke looked up to see who might be visiting him. "Yo! Sasuke, whats up."

"Prison." Sasuke said with a forced laugh. " I see you brought Hinata." as said as he saw the timid girl behind him.

"Yea, she said she wanted to come so i brought her along."

"What happened to Sakura."

"She had a important mission so she couldn't come, but she sends her regrets."

"Oh... ,Anyway whats new." Sasuke said as he put his hands behind his head breaking the jutsu casually putting the guards on edge.

"Well.. for one all the Tailed Beasts have new Jinchuriki." Naruto said "thats about the hottest news going around."

"I see." Sasuke said

"Oh! You remember John right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke then remembered the mysterious man who appeared in the middle of the war and managed to steal the Executioner's Blade with ease from the reanimated Zabuza Momochi. "Yea, what about him."

"He is the new Four Tail Jinchuriki."

"Who would have thought." Sasuke said as the Jounin in the back came to the front to announce that visiting hours were over and that they had to leave. Naruto waved as Hinata shyly got out "b-bye S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke waved at them as he was then escorted to cell for the long dark night.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi sat in the Hokage offiice looking at the leaf's new Jinchuriki, A man with spiky black hair, dressed in the usual leaf chuunin vest which was green with many pockets. He had a black shirt under with gray outlines and gray pants, and to top it off the Executioner's Blade on his back. Kakashi handed him his leaf headband which he put hanging loosely around his neck. Finally Kakashi spoke, " John one more time, before i can count you as a part of my personal guard I need to know, tell me again where you came from."

The man dubbed John sighed " I come from a place called America." Kakashi motioned for John to sit for he knew that this would take a while. "My country, America was at war with another country called Vietnam. During that time i was a soldier for the American Army, but i was refused entry to combat because i turned out to be a good test subject for secret group called Sentry." He paused for a moment to see if Kakashi had any questions but continued when he saw that he did not. "In Sentry there was a testing project known only by a few people called Soldier Enhancement, which was working toward enhancing the performance of soldiers in battle." Kakashi's eye widened as he continued to listen. "Sentry then came up with substance X-1725 which did all that they wanted it to and more. The only down side to this was the fact that it wasnt compatible with everyone, there were over 100 test subjects i was the only surviver. After a while i started to notice, that i was faster, stronger, and all my senses where improved immeasurably, also giving me the ability to teleport." John paused to stretch before continuing his story. "One day a man in a hooded robe attacked us in an attempt to steal Sentry's second most important project 'The Cube' a self-sustaining energy source that would be used to power countless weapons. To try and stop him my commanding officer gave me this," He said while holding up his left wrist as a blue triangular object sat on it. " This is Colombus it contains a small piece of the cube inside and increases the user's power tenfold." Kakashi seemed to surprised by hearing this but held back any questions that he had. " When my CO gave me Colombus he told me to up my power and teleport the cube before the man could steal it away. Unfortunately i didn't make it the man managed to separate me from the cube, and before i can come back to it Colombus went off, sending me here." John sighing happily knowing that his story was over.

"How often can you use Colombus." Kakashi asked.

"Not a lot once because recharge time takes at least a week."

"Well im gald you came and helped when you did im sure it would have took us longer to deal with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist if you hadn't come."

"Don't Ment-" John was cut-off by the sounds of several explosions off in the distance.

"John go check that out." Kakashi ordered.

"On it !" John let out before he teleported away.

John looked off into the distance and saw Naruto fighting a vaguely familiar man. 'Why do i feel like i know this guy.' John thought harder ' Wait! That hooded robe! I'd know it anywhere.' John then noticed that this man was the one that attacked Sentry and stole the very object he was ordered to protect.

**Hinata**

Hinata was shocked to see this man fight on equal terms with Naruto. Naruto had just entered Kurama Chakra Mode as the man just laughed and released an aura of his own. The energy given off by this mysterious man scared Hinata, and made her shiver down to her very core. Her knees were weak and she could barely stand 'What Is... Is this... Fear?'. She looked up at Naruto only to see him getting thrashed, and then she noticed, Naruto was also shaking. Whatever energy this man was putting out was pure evil, so evil that it managed to shake Naruto's resolve. The man put a fist to Naruto's abodomen, and while Naruto ducked down to clutch his stomach in pain the man connected a knee to his face. "Stop! Leave him ALONE!" Hinata screamed, but the man just looked at her. "Oh, the bonds of love." he said as he raised Naruto up by the hold he had on his neck, "Said to be so strong yet no proof of its strength shows here, Only Fear!" as he said that last part the grip on Naruto's neck became more tighter. "And Weakness!" he screamed as he laid a fist into Naruto's gut rendering him un conscience. 'How' Hinata thought, but then gasped as she saw the truth with her Byakugan. Hinata saw that the aura this man put out around his body was sucking the energy of everyone around him replacing it with fear. Hinata scream as the man's hand was descending , but just readied herself to a back hand to the face the hand was caught by none other than the Four Tails Jinchuriki... John Consant. " You'd hit a woman, how low can you get man?" Hinata looked at him with worried eyes as he can see that his aura was now affecting him. "Ugh.. thats some strong stuff you got there." he let out as he managed to grab Hinata and teleport her somewhere safe.

"Stay here." John ordered.

"John!"

"I know imma save 'em"

"No thats not it his aura!"

"That strong stuff?"

"Yes! It drained the power out of Naruto-kun please be careful."

"Right thanks Hinata." John said as he drew and readied his Executioner's Blade "This might take a while."

"No, No it won't." Both Hinata and John looked in shock at the man standing behind them. The man then dropped Naruto from his shoulder Hinata let out small cry as his limp body fell to the ground. "Do not worry, he is far from dead."

"You act like that makes it okay... you're really pissin me off!" John screamed.

"Your anger means nothing it will only prolong the inevitable."

"Were you the one that attacked Sentry and stole the cube!"

"No, my god. Why would you confuse me that weakling Silver." the man said with a sigh.

"Oh, well i have enjoyed my time here John Consant but i really must go." The man now shoved his hand down his throat, as John teleported in front of him in an effort to cut him down the man only ducked as blood and a blue liquid dripped form his mouth. John paused at the fact that he managed to dodge his speed, and also as to ponder what the hell was coming out of his mouth. John came at him only this time running, but the man strengthened his aura around him immediately sucking him dry of whatever power he had bringing him to his knees. "n-no... Hinata... sorry." as he collapsed the man pulled out whatever he was expelling from his body.

It was a chain with to weighted balls attached at both ends which he then used to bind Naruto. Hinata frozen with fear was at a standstill as she began to notice with her Byakugan that this chain was also eating at his energy. Naruto eyes opened and went to the back of his head as blue liquid started flow form his eyes and mouth. In total fear Hinata screamed and fell as the man picked up Naruto and disappear in to a dark portal, and like that Naruto was gone.

**Sasuke**

There was a Five Kage Summit called to discuss the events that took place right outside the hidden leaf. Sasuke, not knowing why, was asked to be brought by the request of the Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke wondered why he was attending this summit, hell he had no reason to be there. He is being escorted there along by the Kazekage Gaara with his own personal guard that consists of Kankuro and Temari his siblings. Sasuke sat in silence while awaiting to arrive in the land of Iron remembering the crimes he commited here. The binds of sand that Gaara put on Sasuke agitated him more that he would care to let on, though it was clearly visible he was in discomfort from the red hot marks and constant bleeding. "Sorry, Sasuke but at the request of the other Kage i was forced to bind you."

"Yeah i don't blame you." Sasuke replied lazily.

"I am glad however that you have found your light, Sasuke."

"Yea" Sasuke breathed out "Me too."

Upon beginning the Five Kage wasted no time and got down to the topic at hand. " Naruto Uzumaki the nine-tails Jinchuriki has been taken by some one other than Akatsuki. What say you Five Kage on the retrieval of Naruto." Mifune said opening this Summit.

"Well, i think its obvious that we should retrieve him." The Mizukage stated

"But, who shall we send on such a mission." the Tsuchikage asked

"Well, obviously this man, whoever he was, didn't come form our world but a different dimension." Kakashi added.

"What are you trying to say!?" Shouted the Raikage.

"He is saying that whoever captured Naruto wasn't of this world." Gaara answered.

"So i recommend one of my own personal guard." Kakashi said. Knowing where this is head John jumped down ahead of time to speed things along. "This is John Consant."

The Five Kge looked puzzled, and Kakashi seeing this went ahead to elabotate.

"John appeared from another world during the war. He managed to defeat Zabuza unarmed and steal his blade from him, as you can see he is wearing it now on his back. On top of that the device he has on his left wrist amplifies his ability to teleport allowing him to move in time and space." All Five Kage looked at each other in agreement. "then it is settled, John Consant your mission is to find and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait." Kakashi managed to get out before it was finalized. "He shouldn't go alone."

"Yeah." John said "that guy whoever he was managed to take Naruto and myself out one on one, fighting these guys singled out isn't a good idea."

"Fine then." The Mizukage said eyeing this specimen of a young man "Who shall accompany you?"

"I recommend Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi said as the Raikage slammed his fist down on the poor table easily snapping it in half in anger. Sasuke eyes widened when he heard this, then realized this is probably why he was being brought along in the first place. 'NO! I will not allow Sasuke to leave that prison he should be dead anyway" the Raikage fumed. If looks can kill Sasuke would be dying by the intense stare of the Raikage's anger. "Raikage if you want him dead or gone should'nt this be perfect?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you getting at Hokage?"

"Why not send him on a mission where he can die at any moment or be forever lost in the delicate fabric of space and time." upon hearing Kakashi logic Raikage let up "If you put it that way." Raikage said with a smirk "why should'nt he go?" Once again the Five Kage reached and agreement. "So it is decided that John Consant and Sasuke Uchiha will go and retrieve Naruto. Their mission will begin tomorrow." Mifune turned to face them "make sure you gather what you need this journey will be a long one." Sasuke then laughed to himself 'funny, i could swear that not too long go Naruto, you were running aroud chasing me. I guess its your turn to hide now.'

**John**

John and Sasuke sat talking getting to know each others abilities since they were going to be traveling together. Once they fully got to know each other John got up "If we're leaving tomorrow it would be best to go prepare now, and get some rest yea?"

"The Kazekage returned all my supplies to me so i'll just wait here." Sasuke said.

"Yea, i don't really need anything else i guess i just wanted to hit the sack." John confessed."Heh... Hey think you can do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"A favor... yea go head shoot."

"Your from Konoha right?" Sasuke asked while noticing his headband.

"Yea why?"

"Think you can teleport me there?"

John was now in shock of the distance and how winded he would be. Soon his Hokage showed up. "Yea John, be real good to get home soon." a sweat dropped in the back of John's head.

"You see guys the farther the distance the more tired it makes me and Konoha is really far from here..."John got out nervously. Then Sasuke stood "I just wanna see one person your not really gonna deny me that after i spent a long month in a ruthless Suna prison are you?" John then noticed the marks on his hand and immediately felt bad. "Fine but someone here is treating me to BBQ Damnit!" John ordered "yes John i'll feed you" Kakashi agreed, and with that they were off.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked around the village mentally shooting down the merciless stares of the villagers, it seems everyone hasn't acknowledged his newfound life style yet. He first saw Hinata sitting and crying on the bench, as he sat down she looked at him in shock. "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yeah Hinata im back but not for long, but that is not important, and don't worry about Naruto i bring him back." he said assuringly

"Once, Naruto made a promise to Sakura..." she said between sobs. "He promised her that he would surely bring you back one way or another." Hinata finally got out. "I want you to make that same promise, that you'll bring Naruto back to me, please Sasuke i already lost Neji-niisan, i can't lose Naruto too!"

"Hinata, who can say no to you?" Sasuke asked. "And don't worry i'll bring him back no matter what! Thats a promise." Sasuke said with a smile. Hinata was surprised, this wasn't the same Sasuke at all, Naruto had told her that he changed but she would'nt have thought it would be this drastic. Still seeing that he was still in his prison rags Hinata took him to get something suuitable to where. Sasuke knew that she wasn't one for fashion that was more Ino's forte but she managed to get clothes that he didn't hate. "Sorry, Sasuke the man said this is all the clothes they had left that have the Uchiha crest." Hinata said. Trying on the clothes Sasuke came out from the dressing room to see a judging Hinata "It looks good Sasuke-kun." Hinata had brought Sasuke a blue v-necked shirt with no sleeves, and the uchiha crest on the back right below his neck. And his pants were a bit baggy but Sasuke didn't mind the as he thought the black of the blue went well with the shirt. "Th-Thanks Hinata, looks good."

"Im glad." Hinata said. "but you have nowhere to keep your sword." suddenly feeling sad. Sasuke then noticed that this was true the large purple rope which he kept for that purpose was no longer with him. "Here." Hinata said "Its not much but," Sasuke then saw Hinata holding a black over the shoulder strap with an adjustable hook in the back for his sword. "Thanks, Hinata you've done alot for me."

"Its okay... i'd know you'd do the same for me." After Hinata paid for the clothes Sasuke then remembered what he came he to do. "Hinata sorry but i-."

"Go ahead i know i'll see you when you get back." Hinata said smiling. Sasuke was surprised at first but then just smiled "bye Hinata thanks for everything." As Sasuke left Hinata left out under her breath "Good luck, Sasuke-Kun."

After waiting at the gate for hours Sasuke was about to let up as he saw it was getting late. Finally he saw off in the distance who he had been waiting for. He smiled as she approached him eyes wider than the moon. "S-S-Sasuke?!"

"Yes Sakura its me, i've been he waiti-" Sasuke didn't get to finish as he was suddenly wrapped in her arms. "S-Sakura, too much love."

"After this whole time Sasuke its not enough."

After giving her the reason that he is out of prison and his oncoming mission Sakura broke down. Tears flowed from her eyes when she heard that Naruto was taken. "B-But how N-Naruto is S-S strong!" she managed to get out between sobs

"I have no idea Sakura but John and I are going to bring him back."

"John-san too?"

"Yea he's gonna be my partner."

"Sasuke them let me I can-."

"No Sakura we don't know exactly who these guys are they might be dangerous."

"B-But."

"Sakura!" she stopped surprised at his tone of voice. " I have to go alone with John thats final, now i did not come to spend my last night before my mission arguing about this i came here to spend it with you." Sasuke said turning at the last part to hide a blush.

"With me huh?" Sakura said blushing heavily. "You know its late Sasuke and not many places are still open, and i doubt you have a place to stay tonight." Sakura said suggestively while blushing extremely now. "Your right, Sakura, if it isn't much trouble i hope i can stay the night." As Sakura turned to answer him his face was already an inch from hers. Sakura already completely red, moved back a little. "Whats the matter?" Sasuke said. Memories of what happened in the land of Iron flashed in Sakura's head, where in that place Sasuke almost killed her twice. "Um... you see i just came from a mission." See said while twirling her hair "and im really dirty and sweaty."

"Well, i don't mind." Sasuke said simply. Those five words sent shocks of pleasure all over Sakura's body, she let him touch her face and bring her lips to his this was the first time that she had kissed him and at that moment her love for him grew stronger. "Come Sasuke i am really dirty i just gotta take a shower."

"This again i said i don'- wait come?" Sakura just nodded as she bit her lip "you see i just can't get this spot on my back, and i don't think you have showered since you came out did you?"

Finally catching on Sasuke joined her for what would be a very good night.

**John**

John sat down with Kakashi at the local BBQ also accompanied by Choji and Shikamaru. "John" Kakashi said "its late you should turn in you got a hell of a journey in front of you." John noticed he was right since he was yawning. "yea," John said as he got up stretched and patted his full stomach "see you guys..." confused as to when exactly he would be returning finished off lazily with "...whenever." He left the BBQ feeling fully replenished, he sighed satisfyingly to himself as he made his way to his rented apartment.

He entered the room feeling an overwhelming since off loneliness. All this time he had been living with Naruto and now there was no one here. Then he remembered that Hinata moved in not too long ago and shared a room with Naruto, he blushed as he also remembered catching them doing something very 'nice'. John couldn't face Hinata not after letting whoever that was take him, he felt guily he could still feel those sad eyes piercing his him. "J-John..." John turned to see that what he was feeling was real Hinata was there cooking in only her black lingerie one piece strap dress that Naruto had bought for her, the front however was covered by the apron. Blushing midly John let out "Hinata my bad i didn't know you were home."

"No its okay i shouln't be parading around like this anyway." she said "watch the food please, ill go change." She came back in shorts and one of Naruto's extra jackets "sorry for the immodesty John." Not wanting to say anything perverted on accident John just nodded.

"The food is ready if you're hungry." Hinata told him as John set his blade on the floor next to his couch bed. "Sorry, Hinata but i just came from the BBQ with Lord Hokage, terribly full."

"Oh... I see sorry then." Hinata made her plate and plopped down on the couch bed next to John. In shock John couldn't help but say "Um... Hinata?"

"What?" she asked "this is a couch also and i hope you don't want me to eat in the room that would be nasty." having lost the quick argument John quieted himself as they talked. They talked about nothing really what the like and what they don't like, and eventually got around to John's mission which began tomorrow. She started to cry as John put an arm around her. "C'mon Hinata you know me, I won't fail twice!" Hinata smile and thanked John as she hugged him. their conversation went on to more trivial things as John had fell asleep.

John awoke to find Hinata's head in his lap, he didn't mind he acutually smiled then he remembered whose house he was living in for free. He freaked out untill Hinata awoke having the same reaction "Oh my god! John we didn't."

"No im sure, we were both sober and just tired thats all." Quickly getting up John got his things and said bye to Hinata. "Wait!" Hinata yelled. John came back to receive a kiss on the cheek "Good luck, and do your best."

"Now you're talking!" John ran down all fired up and ready to go.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke had awaken to see Sakura lying down at his side with her head on his chest. 'Sakura. I' Sasuke thought as he got up to leave. 'What strength'Sasuke thought as her grip on him tightened "No, Sasuke not just yet, i just got you back."

"Sakura... I have to."

"I know... and it sucks."

" I agree" Sasuke said " and don't worry before you know it we'll be back."

"I know" Sakura said with a smile "just don't keep me waiting to long." With a smile Sasuke kissed her forehead gently as Sakura blushed. "I won't" and with that he left. Sasuke met John in the center of the village "Did what you came to do?" John asked

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"I know i can tell." John said with an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke blushed a little "You can?"

"Yeah man nice clothes, i kinda jealous."

Sasuke then facepalmed and said "thanks i guess but we should get going."

"Yeah," John said as he pushed the green button in the middle of the device Colombus, and motioned for Sasuke to grab his hand. "R-Really?"

"Do you wanna get lost in the delicate fabric of space and time?" John asked. Annoyed Sasuke grabbed his wrist as they were surrounded by a blue light and in a flash the village was gone. John and Sasuke joined together by hands this time after witnessing the harsh conditions of inter-dimensional travel. They soon landed in a forest area and quickly looked around. They saw a rather well dressed man with long black hair and pale skin and eyes redder than Sasuke's Sharingan. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked on edge. "You see i can ask the same thing and also ask why you saw to bring me along in all this."

"Bring you along?" John asked 'is Colombus acting up'

"Yes i was in my master's study when that infernal blue light snatched me up."

"Well whatever happened to you can't be undone." John said pointing at Colombus "this thing takes at least a week to charge." Looking slightly annoyed the man finally said "So, seeing the fact that i am going to be accompanying i would like to ask your names."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"John Consant."

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Sebastian Michealis, and now shall me investigate as to where we are and what were doing here." Bringing the group to agreement the all set out on a land that was a mystery to them all.

Sasuke asked around many of times but got the same answer "Do you know which great nation were in?"

"Great nation?" the stranger said "Fiore." Getting frustated Sasuke head back to the group "we are in some place called Fiore."

"Well thats informative." Sebastian said as he walked up to a stranger "excuse me, do you happen to know where we are?" the unknown girl smiled at Sebastian charm and replied " You are in Magnolia, the city of the Wizard's Guild Fairy Tail, are you a wizard." Sebastian laughed as he patted the girl's head "I'm afraid not, but thank you nonetheless." as the girl left she sang to herself in a very annoying tune. "Wow Sebastian, what technique did you use to get info out of that girl?" John asked curiously. Sebastian laughed again "Its called..." as John went in to listen closer. "Good manners and charm." disapointed he lent back "really?"

"Hey!" Sasuke said "were not here as tourist lets check this Fairy Tail out."

"I agree." Sebastian said.

"Alright! Lets do it!"John said smiling. As they reached the building the door they found a place engulfed in one huge fight. "What the..." John said as they readied them selves to walk in.


End file.
